si pudieras verme
by lawMakila
Summary: Un día griffin pide un deseo a una estrella, y inesperadamente se convierte en una humano de carne y hueso, sus amigos tendrán que acostumbrarse al nuevo griffin, pero dracula empieza a tener unos sentimientos que nunca creo volver a tener asía griffin - lo se lose, soy muy mala para resumen xD


holaa

bueno primero esta es mi primera historia que hago, asi que no sean tan malos con migo,

yo vi la película hotel transylvania y me gusto la aparición de griffin con dracula xD así que me anime en escribir una historia de ellos yaoi 7u7

voy a subir mas capítulos, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, si me e equivocado en algo :)) o si quieren que agrege algo, les agrade seria mucho, y bueno pueden comenzar a leer xD

**Capitulo 1-**

Griffin despertó como todos los días, se levanto fue al baño se peino en el espejo, aun que no supo como le quedo, tenia su pelo risado, su piel blanca como jonathan, era muy guapo con un buen físico

Se puso sus típico anteojo, su ropa invisible, su única ropa invisible

Salio de su habitacion, y camino donde se encontraba los demas

Tubo problemas para llegar porque los monstruos chocaban un par de beses con el, pero al fin llego y se sentó al lado de wayne

Estaban hay frankie, murray wanda y wayne que estaban hablando de lo Divertido que fue la fiesta en la noche

Se dio cuenta que no estaba dracula, de seguro debe estar viendo que todo este en orden, como siempre nunca descansa, aun que se alegra de que no este, el era el que mas se burlaba de el por el problema que es invisible, no estaba de humor para sus burlas que nunca pasaba de moda

Y hablando del rey de roma, dracula aparece como un flash, y hay se fue su relajación

-Como están? Chicos? La están pasando bien?- dijo con su postura de autoridad y relajación

-Sii la fiesta estuvo de lujo drac! jamas me divertí tanto!- dijo murray con una gran sonrisa y increíble humor

Que griffin ahora le dolía la cabeza como gritaba murray, anoche si lo paso bien, se emborracho con sus amigos, que ahora tiene una resaca

Sus amigos no podían ver el dolor que expresaba griffin, así que se levanto y se fue sin avisar, no le importaba si los demás se dan cuenta que no esta hay, ni creo que lo vieron llegar

Se paro y camino alejándose de sus amigos  
Iba caminando hasta que choco con alguien  
Y ese alguien era drac, que no se había dado cuenta que estaba adelante de el, dracula se mueve tan rápido que se pierde de vista fácilmente

-Que?- pregunto griffin con mal humor, si iva a decirle una broma de su invisibilidad lo iba a golpear hasta que pidiera piedad

-Adonde vas griffin?- pregunto drac mirando hacia sus lentes

-Me iva a mi habitación- dijo un poco mas relajado

-Pero porque? No quieres dibertirte con nosotros- le pregunto con una sonrisa

-M.. no me siento bien-  
- ahora que lo veo, te ves algo pálido jajajjajaja- todos los demás se empezaron a reír por la broma de dracula

Menos griffin que no le iso ninguna gracia  
-Je-je tu y tus bromas que no pasan de moda- dijo sacando sus lentes y guardándolo

Mientras drac se reía griffin le dio un golpe en la cara a drac  
Este reacciono sacando sus garas y con una sonrisa de malo empeso a golpear al aire  
-Aahhhh. Me has dado drac, duele- grito griffin, sorprendiendo a drac

-Eh? Estas bien griffin?- dijo drac con una cara de sorprendido y asustado  
Y sin previo aviso recibió un golpe en su miembro y en la cara

-Jejejejeje asustado? Drac? Jeje- rio griffin, no habia resibido ningun golpe, reclamo para asustar a drac  
Que resulto muy divertido, y que los demás se empezaron a reír por lo ocurrido

- maldito, no fue divertido, que sucede si te golpeo y te desmayas, no sabríamos donde estarías y te morirías hay tirado- dijo con reproche y un poco serio

-Jejejejej eso nunca me a pasado, yo tengo mucho cuidado- dijo con voz confiada

-m.. todo puede pasar- dijo con su aun reproche  
No recibió respuesta de griffin así que miro a los lados  
-Griffin?- pregunto dracula  
-Ahhuu- grito drac por el pelliscon repentino en el trasero  
-Fuiste tu griffin?- dijo dracula enojado

-Pues si, que puedo decir si eres irresistible- dijo griffin con sus lentes puesto

-Si pudiera verte, te agarraría y te tiraría desde la ventana- drac parecía un niño furioso

Y con eso griffin se puso triste, si drac pudiera verlo, quisiera que el lo abrasase como a frankie a wayne y murray, nunca lo abrasaba a el, y el nunca lo abraso a el, no se atrevía

-Bien me tengo que ir, aun tengo este dolor- dijo, que por suerte no le podía ver su tristeza

Se fue sin ser detenido por drac  
Llego a su habitacion, se quito sus lentes y se acosto  
Ahora ya no tenia un dolor en la cabeza, si no ahora del corazón

Su amor platónico dracula  
Acepto que lo amaba hace años y no se lo ha dicho  
Por miedo a que se rompa su amistad

Dracula no es de mente abierta como otros monstruos, el es muy antiguo  
Y no a tenido pareja desde que su esposa murió

Jamas se fijaría en el, es invisible y ademas es hombre

Lo único que recibe de el es broma pelea y compañía, se siente feliz también que el lo invite a el cumpleaños de su hija y otras fiestas  
Desde su ventana podía ver una estrella muy luminosa, serrando los ojos pidió en un susurro - deciaria que dracula me pudiera verme- con eso dicho griffin se durmió profundamente

** Mientras tanto dracula y los demás**

-Hey drac, cuando harás la siguiente fiesta, me muero por verla- grito la momia tan feliz como hace rato  
- relájate murray, pronto habrá otra, hay que ordenar lo que ensuciaron anoche- dijo con su sonrisa  
-esa fiesta estuvo de lujo, aun que extraño a jonathan y mavi- hablo frankie

- sii.. yo también- drac dijo en susurro y con una sonrisa feliz- pero dijeron que después de su viaje iban a regresar, y cuando regresen le haremos una gran bienvenida- dijo con mucho humor dracula, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por su bebe, pero el sabe que esta con jonathan, así que esta bien

-Olle a griffin no lo e visto hace horas- drac que se acordó de el,  
Pensaba que seria un rato pero ya se esta asiendo de noche y eso le preocupaba

-Debe seguir en su habitación- dijo wayne  
-Podría estar mal, aunque no se viera en su voz se notaba su dolor- contesto frankie preocupado  
-Podría ir a revisar como esta- hablo dracula, se preocupa mucho de su amigo, aun que no se llevasen tan bien, era su amigo

Con eso drac se fue como un flash  
Preocupado por su amigo  
Llego a la puerta de la habitación de griffin

-No molestar- dijo la cabeza parlante  
-Esta griffin?- dijo directamente  
-Si, no molestar- dijo de nuevo la cabeza  
Y sin avisar, abrió la puerta  
Al entrar estaba medio oscuro, pero dracula podía ver bien con sus ojos de murciélago

estaba todo ordenado y limpio, drac buscaba a griffin, se acerco a la cama y vio una sabana que se podía ver un cuerpo bajo de ella

-Griffin- llamo en un susuro drac  
-griffin- llamo de nuevo con la posibilidad de que lo escuchara  
Drac vio como griffin se movía para levantarse

Este quedo en shok al ver una espalda humana de carne y hueso  
La sabana que tenia esa persona se deslizo para bajo hasta quedar en las cintura de el desconocido

Este se dio la vuelta hacia drac  
Mostrando su pecho desnudo  
Era delgado se le podía ver unos músculos finos que se le veía hermoso  
El rostro del sujeto era lindo  
Tenia todo perfecto la nariz, los ojos la vaco, Y tenia el pelo rojo risado  
Los ojos eran de color verde hermoso

Drac no podía quitar su vista de el, lo único que se le venia en mente es donde esta griffin, y quien era ese sujeto, porque estaba en la habitación de griffin y en su cama y medio desnudo

-Quien eres? donde esta griffin? Y porque estas en su cama?- dijo enojado

-Eh? De que hablas drac? Soy yo, griffin-


End file.
